Talk:Signet of Disenchantment
!@% =( Skuld 09:29, 11 April 2006 (CDT) This is a great skill. Remove ANY enchantment and only 15 second recharge for no cost? Not to mention what you can do with a signet... hmm. No cost? You lose all energy. 213.84.230.131 11:12, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Well, if you are out of energy then this is free. Compared to Inspired Enchantment which will give you a net gain of energy, but require you to have energy to start with. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:48, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Just use Lyssa's Balance. Same effect, same recharge for 5 energy, as long as you aren't enchanted or have less than the target. This skill is useless. Arshay Duskbrow 02:02, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :Try it against Spellbreaker, Obsidian Flesh or Shadow Form, and you'll see it's less useless than you think. Also helpful if you've got too many enchantments on you for Lyssa's Balance to work (stupid henchmen...) 220.233.103.77 02:51, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Ah well, I can concede the thought about the henchmen, to be sure. My point was rather that Lyssa's Balance is a much more useful general purpose enchant remover. Sure, SoD would certainly be useful against those particular enchants, but that's a very situational use that would probably involve a specialized build and proper timing. Arshay Duskbrow 23:25, 29 August 2006 (CDT) My response to this at first was skulds lol. But a) holy wrath signet build (it works now due to sig of judge turning into 20 recharge) and b)ether prodigy. (Not a fifty five 12:53, 20 September 2006 (CDT)) Works with Ether Lord and Ether Signet To manage the lose of energy think using Mantra of Recall to store energy before activating this skill. A Mesmer/Dervish can use Mantra of Recall followed by this skill and, then, to get the energy back any time with Signet of Pious Light. Think as well for a Mesmer/Monk in combining Purge Signet with this skill.--mariano 15:21, 9 March 2007 (CST) Again a skill for the signet-only build. Holy wrath + this + Purge sig + MoI = good layout. Then some damage signets. Zyber 14:58, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Related skills? How is lyssa's balance a related skill... this is a signet and Lyssa's Balance is a spell. Big Bow 05:18, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't think the signet/spell thing matters as much as the energy loss. Lyssa's basically operates on a different mechanic (more like Rending Touch), so while I agree that they aren't related, I do so for other reasons :p -Auron 05:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::I meant that mechanics are totaly different. Big Bow 07:24, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ok. Yeah I agree, they're not related. -Auron 08:27, 22 May 2008 (UTC) If the mindblade Spectre have this skill...the perma sin would be "destroyed" ;P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 77.160.14.220 ( ) July 2nd, 2008. :And now, Spectres have this. Cept it's the Mindflay version :> --- -- (s)talkpage 15:47, 3 July 2008 (UTC)